With economic society's fleet development during the past decade, the need of all kinds of detectors is rapidly increasing. Meanwhile, breakthroughs in the field of material science, processing technology and microelectronics pushed the pace of bio-chip detecting study to a brand new stage. The application of bio-chip detection has drawn lots of attention, because of its ability to handle small volume of samples and/or reagents, low consumption of samples and reagents, its ability to control fluids, high integration level, and fast analytical speed. It has been widely applied to the biology, medicine and chemistry areas.
However, the present traditional bio-chip detectors and detecting devices that focus on a variety of physiological indexes such as blood fat and cholesterol generally have complicated structures. Their bulky volume and have high power consumption characteristics, plus their high prices, often increase the cost of bio-chip tests, which is not advantageous for common and personal biochemical detection.
Hence, a key issue need to be solved is how to provide bio-chip detectors that are portable and inexpensive.